Dark Passions
by BloodPokemon101
Summary: One night, Ichigo rescues a girl from a group of hungry Hollows. Imagine his surprise when that same girl shows up in his class three months later. However, the girl seems to be apathetic and dispassionate about everything regarding life. Seriously, who considers death to be normal? The more he interacts with her, the more he finds her disturbingly unsound. Is she friend or foe?
1. Unexpected Circumstance

**(A/N: This is Bleach fanfic. My first one. Hooray! Honestly, I never realized I was even going to do a Bleach fanfic. I remember saying that I was going to do one when I first started doing my Naruto fanfic, but I completely forget about planning one. Hell, I didn't watch or read anything Bleach related for almost a decade. It was only recently that I got back into Bleach. I rewatched all 366 episodes of the anime, including filler, and read the last arc. Although, I don't regret revisiting Bleach, it wasn't enough of a reason for me to start writing this fanfic. It was only after a I read a Bleach/Naruto fanfiction that I got inspired to write this story. However, instead of Ichigo getting transported into the world of Naruto, I've decided to put my OC, Kira [anyone who's read Kira's Ninja Adventure know who I'm talking about], into the world of Bleach. So, this is technically a Bleach/Naruto crossover. More precise, it takes place after the events of K'SNA. You can think of it of as an alternate universe or a side story of sorts because it's not a direct sequel. I already have a sequel for K'SNA planned and this isn't it. If I would put this story in anime terms, for more clarification, this entire story would be considered filler. A** _ **very**_ **long filler story. So don't going thinking it's canon to K'SNA. Hoped that explains everything! Enjoy the first chapter! Oh, by the way… I don't own Bleach or Naruto. Beta'd by AwesomeA909)**

* * *

Unexpected Circumstance

A certain orange-haired Soul Reaper was out patrolling the streets of Karakura Town. Lately, there had been an increase of Hollow activates. This was the fourth night this week that he would stayed up all night slaying these soul-sucking monsters.

"Why don't these damn Hollows take a hike somewhere else?" Ichigo grumbled under his breath. It wasn't long before brown eyes spotted the first array of Hollows in the distance. Hands gripping the hilt of Zangetsu, he unsheathed the giant cleaver sword. He flash stepped towards the nearest Hollow, and with a quick flick of his wrist, he sliced through the Hollow's white mask.

That was one Hollow gone… A dozen more to go.

Ichigo started to take notice that the Hollows gathered around a certain area, as if they were attracted by some unknown force. Getting closer to the source, he spotted an unconscious girl. She looked to be around his age with short black hair and pale skin.

He didn't have to time to examine the girl any further, as he spotted several Hollows trying to devour her, most likely.

"Get away from her!" he shouted at the white masked monsters, trying to grab their attention away from the sleeping girl. He held his sword high above his head. "Getsuga Tenshou!" A flash of light blue spirit energy was released from his sword and hurled towards the spirit demons, destroying three of them.

The orange haired Soul Reaper sliced through the last two Hollows, watching as they disintegrated into nothing. Once the last of the Hollows were gone, he directed his attention to the girl.

Ichigo noted the gash on her head where blood was dripping from the wound and that her left ankle was twisted in an odd way, no doubt the bones were broken. At first thought, he wanted to take her home, but then he realized he doesn't even know who the mysterious girl was or where she lives for that matter. However, he did know that her injuries needed to be treated.

He scratched the back of his head. "Guess, I'll just take her to my house and have Dad treat her." And with that in mind, he picked up the unconscious girl and carried her towards the area where he left his body at.

* * *

"Hey, Dad!" Ichigo shouted for his father once he opened the door to his house, which also served as a local clinic.

"Yeah? What is it, Ichigo?" A tall man came barreling at his son with a goofy look on his face. He had spiky black hair and appeared to be in his forties. "Don't you know how late you are? Dinner was half an hour ago!"

He got ready to send a flying kick towards his son, only to stop short when he noticed the injured girl in his son's arms.

"Who's that, Ichigo?" His father, Isshin Kurosaki, asked, finally taking notice of the wounded girl in his son's arms.

The orange haired teen shook his head. "I don't know, Dad. I just found her lying, injured in the middle of the street on my way home."

"Ichigo, is that you?" A young feminine voice called. The young voice revealed to have belonged to an eleven year old girl with short brown hair wearing a pinking dress with a yellow apron draped over it. "Ichigo," the girl pouted. "You missed dinner!"

"Sorry, Yuzu, lost track of time," the teen spoke apologetically to his little sister.

"Who's that, Ichigo?" another young girl asked, pointing her finger at the unconscious woman in her big brother's arms. She was about the same age as the first girl and had short black hair, wearing a plain t-shirt and shorts.

Before Ichigo could explain, he was cut off by his father. "Ichigo, go lay her down on the bed, I'll take a look at her," Isshin directed his son, going into doctor mode. It always startled Ichigo when his usual goofy and childish father can turn uncharacteristically serious like this.

Not saying a word, Ichigo entered through a doorway with a curtain that led to the clinic part of the house with his father following after him. The orange haired boy placed the girl down on one of the beds, as instructed by his father, and left the room afterwards, confident in his father's medical abilities.

The only questions running through his mind were… Who was that girl? How did she end up laying in the middle of the street like that?

Hopefully, he'll get his answers once she woke up tomorrow.

* * *

Kira groaned slightly in pain as her blue eyes blinked open. Memories of what transpired which lead her to being knocked out flashed across her mind. She sat up from the bed she was currently occupying.

 _"Where am I?"_ Kira wondered as she glanced around the room. The smell of bleach and disinfect made her nose scrunched up in disgust, as she subconsciously clenched her arm.

She concentrated to feel any other presence in her area. She picked up four different energy signatures. Three of them were really weak, probably just ordinary humans. However, there was one particular aura that felt very powerful. Although, it also felt weird. She didn't know how to describe it. It didn't feel like chakra, at all. It was lighter, less dense and compressed. She didn't know how to explain, and she didn't care. She'll probably never meet this guy again. She had to return to the Leaf Village.

The dark haired girl took notice of the window above her, her ticket out of this dump. When she moved her legs, so she could reach the window latched, she winced in at the shooting pain spreading in her left ankle. She glanced down to see that it was bandaged with some kind of brace holding it up. Ignoring her injuries, she stealthy opened up the window, and hopped out.

Kira hissed slightly when her legs met the ground with a small 'thud'. Why didn't she simply block out the pain before making that jump? She didn't realize how dark it was, too busy trying to figure out how she ended being treated by unknown entities. She noticed that area was completely unfamiliar to her. It wasn't anywhere near Konoha nor the Capital.

"Did I end up in a completely different world?" Kira thought, aloud. Normally, she'd find the notion completely ridiculous, but that would be her old, naive self thinking such thoughts. After all the trauma and misery she went through, all thoughts of apprehension and skepticisms flew out the window. She could worry about it another time.

The dark haired girl glanced at the sign that protruded from the building she escaped from. 'Kurosaki Clinic', it read. She glared at the sign with all the hate she could muster, as if willing it to turn into ash.

She hated doctors!

* * *

Ichigo woke up to the annoying call of one of his father's sneak attacks. Great, he _just_ woke up and he was already in a foul mood. The orange-headed teenager figured that he might as well start getting ready for school.

"Good morning, Ichigo," Yuzu greeted her big brother as her brown eyes noticed him descending down the stairs.

"Morning, Yuzu," Ichigo greeted her. His brown eyes darted across the dining room. "Where's Karin?"

"She's still getting ready for school," was the answer he received.

He scratched the back of his head. "I'm going to check up on our patient. She should be awake by now."

"If she is, asked her if she's hungry, I'm cooking bacon and eggs," the brown haired girl called after her brother, as he disappeared into the clinic.

Ichigo knocked on the door of the girl's room. "Hey! Are you up yet?" When he didn't get an answer, he knocked on the door even louder. He growled under his breath, before ripping the door open, no sense of tact for an injured patient crossed his mind.

"Hey! Are yo-" His angered compliant died in his throat as he noticed the empty bed and opened window.

A slew of emotions overwhelmed him, from surprise to anger and everything in between.

"What the hell is she thinking?" Ichigo yelled out, furiously. Noting the state of her broken ankle, he estimated that she should not be moving for at least a couple of weeks. Any sane person would know that! Is she trying to worsen her condition? The thought alone infuriated him.

"Ichigo!" Isshin bursted through the door at the sound of his son's yelling. "What's wrong, my son?" He noticed Ichigo glaring at the empty bed.

Isshin sighed. "There's no need to worry. I already contacted the authorities about an injured girl."

Brown eyes blinked in confusion as they stared into the older man's eyes.

"Don't worry about it," his father repeated once more. "If the police find her, they'll take her to the hospital. Normally, I'd call her parents, but I don't know if she has any nor their numbers."

Ichigo's body relaxed as his father explained the situation. Good, so the girl would get the help she needs. It still kind of irked him though. Didn't she know this was a clinic? Surely, his father's clinic was pretty well known in the area. Didn't she realize that she was safe here? What was so damn important that she'll leave before her ankle healed?

* * *

Ichigo barely made in time for class, blocking yet another one of Keigo's pesty greetings. Seriously! When was the idiot ever going to learn?

"Good morning, Ichigo!" burnt orange-haired, busty girl greeted him as soon as he stepped into the room.

"Hmm, morning, Orihime," he replied back.

"Ichigo, why are you so late?" another girl with spiky black hair asked him.

"My dad wanting my help looking after one of his patients," Ichigo subtly answered, leaving out the important details.

Afterwards, school started as usual does. The only thought that ran across the orange-haired teen's mind was where did that mysterious girl. When he saved her from the Hollows last night, she had a very high amount of spirit energy. But that's all but completely gone, so he couldn't track her.

Little did he know that the same girl would show up in class three months later.

* * *

 **(A/N: That's the end of the first chapter of this story. I honestly think this chapter has some flaws… First off, Ichigo sounds kind of OOC. I don't know if he is, just get the feeling that he does. This chapter also felt kinda sloppy. I'll go back and fix it later, this is only a test run. Because, like I explained at the beginning, this takes place after Kira's Ninja Adventure. I have an idea for the first five to seven chapters of this story, but, afterwards, this fanfic is going to be on indefinite hiatus until I actually finish K'SNA to avoid spoiling anything related to that story. Hmm, what to say, what to say… Don't worry, how Kira ended up in Karakura Town would be explained later. Hmm… I honestly got nothing else that I haven't already said in the beginning. I just hoped you found this chapter enjoyable. Any comments, please leave in a review! Thank you for reading!)**


	2. Lost World

**(A/N: Here's chapter two of 'Dark Passions'. Wow, I didn't get any feedback from the first chapter, not that I was expecting anything. I was never was really good at introductory chapters. I think that's one of my writing flaws that I need to work on.**

 **Alright, this chapter focuses on Kira after her escape from Ichigo's house all the way up to the three month timeskip that was hinted at in the beginning of the first chapter. One thing I forgot to mention in the last chapter was that this story takes place after the Bount filler arc and before the Arrancar arc. Kira will be involved with the Winter War. I mean, she has nothing better to do. Until she finds a way to return to Konoha, she stuck in Karakura Town. Would that be a good or bad thing? Well, that depends on her.**

 **Anyway… Enjoy the chapter!)**

* * *

Lost World

After Kira escaped from the clinic, she was completely lost in this strange, new world. Where was she supposed to go? How did she end up here?

A growl escaped her lips when images of the place she escaped from flashed across her head. Kurosaki Clinic… Even the name leaves a bad taste in her mouth. She knows it's unfair to have an irrational hatred towards a doctor she's never meet, but with her experiences with doctors, can a person really blame her? Doctors of her past, except for Sakura and Tsunade, only saw her as an experiment instead of a patient.

Shaking her head to clear away the distraught memories, she took a look around her surroundings. Nothing but tall buildings and streetlights as far as the eyes can see. She was already several miles away from the clinic. Having to limp the whole way made it feel like hours have past. If it wasn't for her damn ankle being broken, she could have just flash stepped her way to a nearby shelter.

And that's not what got on her nerves the most. She realized she didn't have her katana nor her Leaf headband with her. She let out a sigh of frustration. Luckily, she still had Extase with her. The dark haired girl hasn't used the unbreakable scissors since the end of the Revolutionary War.

Just then, Kira's stomach growled. "Ugh!" she groaned, defeated. "Where the hell can I get something to eat? I'm starving!"

Blue eyes glanced up to notice what seemed like a small candy shop out in the distance. Upon closer inspection, the sign on the shop read 'Urahara's Candy Shop'.

Candy, huh? Candy wasn't enough to fill her up, but it'll have to do. She was too tired to find anything better to eat.

As she approached the shop, she pondered her options on how she's going to go about obtaining the small, sweet treats. She had no money, so buying them was out of the option. That only left one available and desperate alternative to attaining what she needed, and that was to steal them. And it should be quite easy. It shouldn't be hard to grab a pocket full of candies and high tail it out of there. She'll be gone before the owner of the shop realizes she was even there to begin with. The only thing she had to worry about was the possibility of some type of security guarding the place.

Judging by the rundown shack, the dark haired girl supposed that it lacked any defensive measures against thieves. But then again… She learned to never judge a book by it's cover. Besides, even if she did get caught, she could easily escape from a few clueless humans.

Making up her mind and the fact that her stomach wouldn't shut up and leave her alone with all it's constant growling, Kira stalked towards the shop. She glanced around warily, making sure she wasn't being watched.

When the coast was clear, she jiggled with the front door, only to grunt in annoyance to find it locked. Not to worry… Kira pulled out her trusty pair of scissors she kept under her purple beret. She jammed the scissors into the outer layer of the lock. Once the sturdy blade was in deep enough, willing it to grow slightly larger, she began to carefully snip around the locked door handle, being as precise and gentle as possible. She didn't want to alert the residents that she was breaking their lock.

Once the incision around the door handle was made, the dark haired girl gently pushed the door handle out, creating a small hole. With the lock gone, she proceeded to silently open the door.

Bingo! She's in!

Kira stepped inside the shop carefully. Blue eyes eyed the rows of candies and sweet treats laid out a few feet away from her current position by the front door. As quietly and as swiftly as she could, she tiptoed, or more like wobbled thanks to her useless ankle, towards her hunger depleting sanctuary.

Jackpot!

The black haired girl finally made it! Now all she had to do was reach out and grab some. She wasn't paying any attention to what type or brand of candies her grubby hands had grabbed. All that matter that she had two fistful of treats, and a hunger belly that need satisfying. The only thing left was to stuff them in her pocket and-

Omph!

Something knocked her on her side and she went tumbling down.

"Dammit!" Kira hissed out, as she tried to block out searing pain of her ankle that erupted in one sudden burst. With all the weight she's been exerting on her ankle for the past few hours, it was starting to become red and swell up a bit. That wasn't good! If she stresses out the bones and muscles anymore, she may have to cut off her foot!

"My, my, what do we have here? A little thief…"

Frozen at being caught red handed, Kira glanced behind to see a tall man crouched down about a foot away. She cursed under her breath. How could she let her guard down?

The dark haired girl twisted her body around, being mindful of her broken left ankle. Now that she had a good look at the man, he didn't seem all that much, but then again… Looks can be deceiving.

The man had pale white skin. He had pale blond hair underneath a green and white striped bucket shaped hat along with gray eyes. He had a lean figure and wore a green shirt and pants with a black coat draped over his shoulders.

"Yeah, I was going to steal some food," Kira replied, bluntly. "So what? I was hungry!" She stuck her nose up in the air in defiance.

The guy before her was completely silent. He was just simply scrutinizing her. It made Kira feel self-conscious. She hoped he wasn't one of those perverted pedophiles. She dealt with enough of them already! She backed away from the creepy shop owner.

To her surprise, the man simply smiled at her. He stood up from his crouched position. "Tessai!" he called out.

Uh, oh! She was in trouble. And her rumbling stomach didn't help matters either. Plus, the way the shopkeeper smiled at her, really irked her.

* * *

Now, Kira found herself in the middle of what she presumed to be the dining room. Her ankle was rewrapped in new bandages. It amazed her on how they healed her leg. She thought they were using some form of medical jutsu, giving her the hope that she wasn't trapped in a different world. But alas, it was merely a magical incantation they call Kido. She was still wary of the occupants of the house.

Who would have thought that shop also served as the owner's house? Ironic, much?

The shopkeeper, who she learned was named Kisuke Urahara, was apparently out working on some kind of invention. She doesn't know… She was only half listening.

"Here you go…" A plate of rice and beef stew was set before her. Kira glanced up too see a small girl with black hair tinted purple tied into twin pigtails staring back at her, shyly.

"Thank you," she smiled, sweetly at the girl who offered a shy smile of her own. She knew that she shouldn't let her guard down, no matter what, but that girl is just so cute and innocent looking that she can't help it. She learned that the little girl's name was Ururu.

" _Rika and Ryo would be about her age,"_ Kira thought, ruefully. She broke apart her chopsticks and began to dig into her meal.

Just then a shoji door slid open to reveal a very tall man with dark skin and braided hair. Kira learned that his name was Tessai. Then a boy with bright red hair crawled out from behind him. She didn't like the mischievous smile he was sending her way.

"So is our little thief enjoying her meal?" Jinta asked, hauntingly.

The dark haired girl merely scoffed at his attempt to play the guilt trip card. "It's quite nice, thank you," she bit back. Ururu was cute… This kid was annoying.

Jinta merely shrugged. "If you say so…" He grabbed the broom that hanging on the front porch and left. Most likely, starting on his chores.

"May I take a look at your leg?"

Kira turned her face around to Tessai looking at her, expectantly. Her eyebrows scrunched in suspicion. It was hard to tell what they guy was _really_ thinking behind the thick, black sunglasses he wore.

"Why?" she mumbled, after taking another bite of her rice.

"We have to make sure your ankle is healing nicely, don't we?" was his simple reply.

Kira merely grunted. A few seconds of contemplative silence passed, before she gingerly stretched her left foot out towards her, guess she could say, 'healer'.

Not a word was said as the tall dark man silently examined her bandaged angle. Large fingers pressed against certain areas of her damaged bone fragments, trying to entice the pain receptors in Kira's nerves. The dark haired girl resisted the urge to cry out.

Tessai seemed to notice this, and set her foot down. He unwrapped her bandages and performed healing Kido on her broken ankle once more.

As Tessai was working on healing Kira's ankle while she ate her breakfast, the door slid open to reveal the owner of the house/shop. He let out a loud yawn, lazily scratching his chest. When he spotted Kira, he sent her a lopsided smile.

"How's our little thief doing?" Urahara asked. "Good, I hope?"

The dark haired girl simply glared at him. "Cut the act! What the hell do you want from me?" She didn't trust this man. What kind of person lets someone, who was just about to rob them, eat, sleep, and rest in their home without an ulterior motive?

Just as Urahara sat down, Tessai finished wrapping new bandages around her ankle and left the room.

The blond man flipped open his fan to hide his lopsided smile. "My, quite the little temper…"

Kira merely huffed, crossing her arms. "As soon as I'm done healing, I'm out of here! I don't want to have to owe you anything!"

"I couldn't let a starving, injured young lady out on street, could I?"

She scoffed. "Yeah, right…"

He closed his fan, a serious look now adorning his face. "Alright, I'll just cut to the chase. There seems to have been a large amount of condensed spirit energy that have been attracting Hollows a couple of days ago."

Kira tilted her head in confusion. "Hollows?"

"Hollows are corrupted souls that feast on the souls of both the living and dead," Urahara explained in the simplest form.

Black eyebrows furrowed in mild irritation. "So…? What does this have to do with me?"

He pointed his fan at her. "You've been leaking high amounts of spirit energy." He offered a gleeful smile, but what he said was anything but happy. "If you don't learn how to control your spirit energy, Hollows would constantly be after you just like last night."

Kira's face twisted in confusion. "Last night?" She must've been unconscious. That would be someone must have saved her. She grunted in annoyance. Great… Now, she's indebted to another person.

"Anyway, I'm not interested." A black eyebrow rose. "And besides, don't you mean chakra?"

It was now the blond man's turn to be puzzled. "Chakra?"

"You know the life force of every living being. The mixture of spiritual and physical energies. At least, that's what I learned a few years ago." She shrugged her shoulders. "Even I don't understand the full concept of chakra."

Urahara tapped his chin, thoughtfully. "That must be why your spiritual pressure feels so thick and condensed." He stood up, a mischievous smile plastering his face. "Well, enjoy the rest of your meal because you've got work to do."

"Work?" Kira hissed out in annoyance. No way she was working for this creep.

Urahara covered half his face with his fan. "You do have to pay for the front door you busted in your little raid last night," he said with playful mockery.

The girl grumbled under her breath, as he laughed at her expense. "Meet me in the back once you finish up." After that, he left.

Kira scratched her head in irritation. Damn! What has she gotten herself into? With her mood gone completely sour, she continued to solemnly eat her rice and stew.

* * *

 **(A/N: Here's the end of chapter two. Ha! Kira breaks into Urahara's shop, only to end up working for him. This chapter establishes a couple of things. One, yes, Kira has Extase, but since it's the only weapon she has, you'll be seeing it used more often, unlike in K'SNA. [By the way, Extase is from Akame ga Kill, which I don't own, minus a few alternations I'll make to the Imperial Arm.] And two, Kira learns about Kido and Hollows.**

 **Now, I don't know if the next chapter should go straight to the three month time skip where Kira attends Karakura High or be a training montage or a little of both.**

 **Okay, this is unrelated to the story, but I'm glad Ichigo/Orihime and Rukia/Renji became canon. I was rooting for those pairings since I first started watching Bleach. However, I wouldn't have minded any pairing, if any. I've lost touched with series for awhile, so I didn't care who ended with who. But Ichigo/Orihime and Rukia/Renji were still my preferred pairings. Oh, I had to deal with some ignorant assholes who say that boys and girls can't hang out with each or be best friends without being romantically involved. I'm** _ **not**_ **trying to start a pairing war, but I do want to say that boys** _ **and**_ **girls can be really,** _ **really**_ **good friends without some idiot thinking there's** _ **more**_ **to it.**

 **That's all the rambling I have. Leave any comments, questions, or suggestions you have in a review and I'll see you next chapter!)**


	3. School? Hell no!

**(A/N: Here's chapter three of 'Dark Passions'. Enjoy!**

 **lizyeh2000: My first review! I'm so happy! Does Kira know any jutsus? I should say yes, but telling you what they are will spoil a lot of things. Thanks for following!)**

* * *

School? Hell no!

How did she end up like this? Kira grumbled to herself as she was sweeping away at the front porch of Urahara's shop.

"Make sure to get the dirt under the porch as well," Jinta remarked, a mocking smile spreading across his face. Ever since she started 'working' at this nut house, he's been tormenting her endlessly, day in and day out. From childish taunts to trying to make her feel guilty about busting up the front door, which _is_ the cause of her having to work here in the first place.

But it's already been almost two weeks! Surely an old fashioned door shouldn't cost _that_ much!

Unbeknownst to Jinta, a ball of water was forming over his head. With a loud 'plop', the water ball burst, splashing a small waterfall on top of the obnoxious red head's head.

"Hey!" Jinta shouted angrily, as he was soaked to the bone.

Kira didn't say anything, but the smug grin she had on her face told otherwise.

As if cue, Urahara stepped outside. "Hey, now… No fighting, you two."

Jinta huffed angrily, and stomped back inside.

Kira stopped sweeping, her attention fully on the shopkeeper. She learned a lot from him about this world. He taught her what she needed to know about Hollows and Soul Reapers. It felt like there was more he was leaving out, but she wasn't one to pry. All she cared about was paying off her debts and leaving this world, if that was possible.

"Isn't it about time you started going attending school?" Urahara spoke up.

Kira paused for a second to process what he just said. His question came out of nowhere, and it startled her a bit.

"School?" she asked dumbly after a few seconds passed.

The blond man smiled behind his fan. "Yeah… Since your ankle is mostly healed, I figured you should start attending school. I'll make the reservations and you should be able to start next Monday."

"Wait, wait, wait! Hold up!" Kira spoke, hastily. "School? What do you mean by school? Is it some sort of Soul Reaper school or something?"

The man blinked. "...No."

The black haired girl's face faltered into one of disinterest. "Then I'm not going."

"What a naughty, young lady you are, Kira. Skipping school? I hope your not turning into a juvenile delinquent," he teased her.

She rolled her eyes. "You're sly remarks won't work on me, Urahara. And besides, it's not that I don't want to go, but what would I gain by going to some boring school?"

"A good education!" Urahara replied, cheerfully.

Kira simply ignored him. "Look, I appreciate what you've done for me, taking care of my wounds and keeping me sheltered, but after I pay off my debt to the person who saved me that night, I'm leaving this town and finding a way back home," she answered, a serious expression on her face.

Urahara was deathly silent for a few minutes, his hat shadowing half of his face.

"Would the person you are talking about happen to be Ichigo Kurosaki?" he finally asked, losing all tone of his goofiness.

Kurosaki? Where has she heard that name before. She racked her brain for any memory of that name. Then it hit her. That was the name of the clinic she escaped from! Figures, the person she owed had to be someone related to the doctor. She let out an inaudible growl and resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of her nose out of irritation.

"You know this person, Urahara?" Kira asked, trying to keep her displeasure at bay.

The shop owner's lips spread into a sly grin. "Kira, how about I cut you a deal?"

Her curiosity piqued. "What deal?"

* * *

Here she was, three months later, in her very own apartment, in her very own bedroom putting on the school uniform for Karakura High School. The uniform consisted of a simple white blouse shirt with a red bow tie and a gray skirt.

Kira subconsciously tugged on the bottom of her skirt. The skirt was too short to her liking. Why the hell is the skirt _so_ short? She actually wished Urahara bought her the boy's uniform, at least they've provided pants.

She sighed, irritably as she threw her closest open to reveal the few clothes she bought over the past few months. She grabbed a pair of black leggings and threw them on. Adding a pair of brown loafers, and she was ready for her first day of school. Yippee…

* * *

The school was quite a long walk from her apartment, but Kira didn't mind. She enjoyed the time to think before arriving at her destination. What should she do? How should she act? One things for sure, she was _not_ here to make friends!

Once she made it, she almost gasped in awe. The school was a lot bigger than she thought it would be. It certainly was larger than the Konoha Academy that's for sure.

Okay, first things first, she had to head towards the principal's office. After a few twists and turns and the occasional going up and down stairs and retracing her steps, which she indignantly asked herself why didn't she ask for directions, she finally found the office.

The dark haired girl knocked on the door. Immediately, she heard a voice on the other side telling her to come in. She discreetly opened the door before stepping into the room.

She was greeted by a large man sitting behind the huge desk, which she assumed was the principal. There was also a bespectacled woman with long, brown hair tied into a low ponytail.

"Hi," the woman greeted, smiling sweetly at her. "You're Kira, right?"

"That's right," Kira confirmed her identity.

"I'm Misato Ochi. I'll be your homeroom teacher. It's nice too meet you." Ms. Ochi held out her hand towards Kira, which the younger girl grasped firmly.

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Ochi."

"By the way, no hats allowed," the teacher warned her.

"Sorry." Kira took off her dark red fedora and stuffed it inside her schoolbag.

* * *

Kira followed her new teacher until they reached a room labeled '1-3'. "Stay out here until I tell you to come in," Ms Ochi instructed her. Kira simply nodded as she watched her enter the room.

The classroom seemed to quiet down when the teacher entered the room. As Kira was waiting for the teacher to give her the signal, she thought about all her friends back home. She's been gone for over three months. No doubt Sakura and Kakashi-sensei missed her. She wondered if Tsunade contacted Naruto and told him about her disappearance.

"Come on in, Kira!"

That must be the signal.

Kira opened the door and calmly walked into the classroom. A frown was plastered on her face as she noticed all eyes on her and the kids whispering among themselves.

"Why don't you introduce yourself to your new classmates," Ms. Ochi encouraged her with a smile.

The dark haired girl stood in front of the classroom, blue eyes gazing across the room with disinterest.

There were quite a few people with noticeable, significant amount of aura, or spiritual pressure as it's called. Her eyes searched across the room to spot the students with spiritual energy. Four to be exact.

She spotted a guy wearing glasses with dark hair with a blue tint… That was one. A large boy with dark skin and long, dark, curly hair that covered his eyes. That was two. A large busted girl with burnt orange hair. That was three. And finally a male student with bright orange hair. And that made four.

"My name is Kira. It's nice to meet you," Kira introduced herself, writing her name on the chalkboard.

* * *

When Ichigo came into school today, he expected it to be the same as any other day now that Rukia was gone and the whole issue with the Bounts are over.

The girl he saved a few months ago was an unexpected event, but nothing came out of it. He never saw her again after that incident.

So imagine his surprise when that same dark haired girl he saved months ago just strolls right into _his_ class! He should've known that him saving her that day wasn't a mere coincidence. Nothing ever is!

Ichigo watched intently as her blue eyes scanned across the room. He wondered, what was she looking for? Maybe she was just trying to get a feel of the class.

"My name is Kira," she finally spoke, even though her voice was laced with extreme disinterest. The orangette frowned at that. "It's nice to meet you all."

The whole class was quiet with anticipation, as if waiting her to say more. Like what was her surname, for one?

She merely turned towards Ms. Ochi.

"May I take my seat, Ms. Ochi?" Kira asked the teacher.

Ms. Ochi blinked, pausing for a second. "Oh, why yes. There should be empty seat next to window."

Kira nodded and took her designated seat, ignoring the whispers going on around her.

Ichigo watched as she casually took out her book and notepad, as Ms. Ochi began the lecture. The girl seemed to act pretty normal… Whatever 'normal' is.

Ichigo's breath hitched when she caught his gaze. He immediately turned towards his lecturing teacher, acting as if he wasn't just analyzing Kira for the past five minutes.

The only problem, what would he do if that same girl he saved that night actually turned out to be a threat?

* * *

Half way through the lecture, Kira began to zone. She was _seriously_ almost tempted to take a nap during her _first_ day of school. That's how bored she was!

So she did the next best thing… She opened up her notebook and began to write a manuscript for a manga she wanted to work on. Writing… That's always been one of her talents. It was easy to make money off it, if a person was talented enough. People would pay money for a good drama-induced story.

The dark haired girl much preferred to write horror stories. She never really had any preferences… Well, maybe she did. Romantic comedies make her puke, dramas are a two way street, either really good or so poorly written, it's predictable, and she doesn't get sci-fi. And adventure... People would consider anything an 'adventure'.

That only leaves a few genres that won't make her sick to her stomach. Fantasy, action, thriller, and horror.

She decided to settle for a psychological horror/fantasy piece of work. The last piece of literature she submitted was a thriller/crime-drama. It took her over two months to write, and with Urahara's help, she was able to have it published. In about a month, it began a huge hit, selling over five thousand copies in just two weeks with more sells coming in. That was how she was able to afford her apartment.

Of course, Urahara wanted some of the profit of her sells for helping out, not that she cared. All she wanted was money to rent her own place to live. She was self-sufficient like that. Money never mattered to her as long as she had enough for the necessities she needed.

The sound of the bell almost startled her out of her thoughts. Was it time for lunch already?

Out her peripheral vision, Kira could already see some of the girls approaching her desk.

"Hey, Kira!" It was girl with the burnt orange hair that spoke. Her voice was amazingly sweet and cheerful. "Do you want to have lunch with us?"

"No thanks. I prefer to eat by myself," Kira responded, uncaring if she hurt the other girl's feelings or not. She wasn't here to make friends, so she wasn't going to get attached to any of these students, no matter how nice they seemed. The only thing that mattered was her personal mission and getting the hell out of here. "So, if you'll excuse me…" She grabbed her bag, and was about to leave… When someone grabbed her arm.

Cold blue eyes glanced up from the arm to see a girl with spiky, dark hair and brown eyes, glaring at her.

"Hey! What the hell is your problem? Don't be so rude to Orihime!"

The burnt orange haired girl, now identified as Orihime, was blushing lightly in embarrassment. "Um, Tatsuki... ," she said, her voice sounding very meek. "It's okay. Don't pick a fight with her. Kira just started here."

And she was right, several of the other students were already staring, anticipating a fight between the martial artist and the newbie. However, Kira seemed completely unfazed by the stares they were receiving.

Tatsuki was starting to get fed up with her silence. "Well? Say something!"

"Like what?" was the newbie's cold response.

"Like an apology!" she hissed out, her voice dangerously low.

Kira merely raised an eyebrow. "An apology? For saying what I want? And I suggest you let go of me, if you don't want to lose that hand of yours," she said, her tone reaching dangerously low levels.

The dark haired girl twisted her arm around, freeing herself from her assailant's grasp. She left the classroom, ignoring the whispers behind her.

Already the first day of school, and Kira felt like she was building a reputation as a cold hearted bitch that prefers isolation and solitude.

Good! That should keep other students away from her. She wasn't there to make friends!

* * *

 **(A/N: That's the end of chapter three! Hope you enjoyed it! Kira finally enters Karakura High, and she's already building a bad reputation! I figured any character that disses Orihime already has a bad rep coming their way. For one, Orihime is the class sweetheart. To flick her off must mean the person isn't 'good'. I mean,** _ **every**_ **character, that isn't a genuine bad guy, is always nice and sweet to Orihime, no matter how much of a jerkass they can be to other characters. Ichigo, for one, in the beginning of the series, is rude to everyone, including Tatsuki and Rukia. Rude to everyone, except for Orihime. Orihime's sweetness is really contagious.**

 **Well, that's it! Leave any comments, suggestions, or questions you have in a review! And thanks for reading!)**


	4. Hollows

**(A/N: Here's chapter four of 'Dark Passions'. Kira fights her first Hollow. Enjoy! Not beta'd yet…)**

* * *

Hollows

Ichigo watched as Kira left the room, leaving an angry Tatsuki and dejected Orihime in her wake. Even he was a little ticked off by the girl's attitude.

"That girl is one cold chick!" Keigo exclaimed, fearfully. "Only the first day and she's already picked a fight with Tatsuki!"

The hysterical brown haired boy gripped onto Ichigo's shirt shaking up relentlessly.

"I mean, she's seemed really pretty with gorgeous boobs, not at the level of Orihime's though, but did you see that, Ichigo?! She's freaking scary!"

The orangette growled as he shoved his friend's face away. "Shut up, Keigo!" He grabbed his lunch and headed up towards the roof.

When he made it to the rooftop, Ichigo paused. His eyes searched the area.

"What's wrong, Ichigo?" Mizuiro asked, curiously.

"Oh, it's nothing." The orange haired boy replied, as he took his seat on the ground. He could've sworn he saw someone… Must've been his imagination.

After that little skirmish earlier, Kira took to the roof to enjoy her lunch in peace. Lunchtime would probably be the only thing she'll look forward to while being at this stupid school.

When she made it to the roof, she couldn't believe the view. She could see people going on with their lives out in the distance. Moms riding their toddlers in strollers as they shop for groceries, cars racing through the streets, and young couples going on dates.

Kira opened the two bento she brought for lunch because one wasn't going to cut it. One was filled with rice and steamed carrots, broccoli, and cauliflower , and the other has fried fish, chicken karaage, fried noodles, and curry bread.

Her mouth began to water when the scent started to waft through her nose. Oh god, she was starving! As soon she was about to take bite of her karaage, she heard the door to the roof swing open.

Oh, great… Just when she thought she'd be able to enjoy some peace and quiet.

The dark haired girl grabbed her bento boxes, and with a stretched of her muscle, she leaped towards the nearest tree. She settled herself on a sturdy branch, making sure the leaves would keep her hidden from view.

Once settled, she turned to see who was occupying the roof now. It was that orange haired guy and his friends. When they took their spot on the roof, the browned haired boy started talking. She wasn't that far away from her previous spot, and with her advanced hearing, she could easily hear their conversation. They were talking about her and the little incident that happened awhile ago.

Kira sighed in annoyance. She really needed some sake to deal with this stress. Ah, whatever… She'll just enjoy her meal.

* * *

Ichigo sat, eating his lunch, while listening in mild irritation at Keigo's ramblings about what happened between Kira and Tatsuki. Can't the guy shut up for once. It wasn't that big a deal.

If he was honest with himself though, the orangette was a little pissed off at the new girl for hurting Orihime's feelings. So he could understand why Tatsuki got aggressive towards Kira.

He tried to get a feel of the girl's spiritual pressure, the same strong presence he sensed that night is completely gone. He often wondered at first if it was the same girl. But there's no doubt about it though, it was the same dark haired girl from that fateful night. Although, why can't he sense her spiritual pressure? She must be really good at concealing it.

"Gah!" Ichigo let out startled yelp when the alarm of his Combat Pass set off, shocking him out of his thoughts.

"Is something wrong, Ichigo?" Mizuiro asked, curiously staring at his friend.

Glancing away from the badge to his friend, the orange haired substitue Soul Reaper tried to act as natural as possible. "It's nothing for you to worry about, Mizuiro," Ichigo replied. He stood, leaving his food aside. "If you'll excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom."

"Then I'll go too!" Keigo enthusiastically volunteered.

"No, I can go by myself, Keigo!" Ichigo said, annoyed.

"Ah! But why?" the brown haired boy whined.

The orangette simply ignored him and took off to deal with the new Hollow threat, not before signaling to Chad, who nodded in return.

* * *

Kira perked up when she sensed malicious spiritual energy approaching. She packed up her finished lunch and stood up from her spot, getting ready to confront it.

"It must be a Hollow," she muttered to herself.

In all honesty, she has never seen a Hollow. Urahara told her before that was nearly attacked by one, although she was unconscious at the time and was saved by a Soul Reaper named Ichigo Kurosaki.

And any other times she felt the dark presence of these Hollow beings, Urahara always stopped her from going because her injuries still needed time to tell. As much as she wanted to protest, she also knew he was right. With an injured ankle, she couldn't really do much, if Hollows are really as dangerous as he describes them.

Now that she was all healed, Kira was ready for some action!

Just as she was about to leap out of the treetop, when her blue eyes caught the sight of a familiar orange head running towards the direction of the Hollow. Isn't that one of her classmates? However, instead of his usual school uniform, he was wearing a black shihakusho, must be the standard uniform for Soul Reapers. There was also a giant cleaver-like sword wrapped in bandages strapped to his back.

Kira decided to follow him. Besides, she could kill two birds with one stone. She could witness first hand what Hollows _and_ Soul Reapers are all about. She kept her distance as she tailed the orangette.

It turns out the direction of the Hollow lead to a local park. A giant, black lizard with six legs, a long arrow-like tail, and the most distinguishable feature was the hole in its lower belly and the white mask it sprouted. She remembered Urahara telling her once that a white mask and the hole in its body instantly identifies a Hollow.

The orangette roared as he charged at the Hollow. With his sword raised high, he got ready to attack, only for the Hollow swing its tail, knocking him aside.

 _"Tch, what an amatuer,"_ Kira thought, as she watched this embarrassing spectacle.

The Soul Reaper blocked incoming swipe with his sword. "Damn Hollow," he growled out. He swung his zanpakuto, cutting off the Hollow's leg.

The Hollow screamed in agony, and retaliated by trying penetrate the Soul Reaper with its tail.

As the dark haired girl watched, she couldn't help but to think that fighting these Hollow demons or whatever wasn't as hard as she'd thought it'll be. If an amautuer like that can fight them, then it should be a piece of cake for her. They seemed no stronger than the danger beasts she used fight back in her younger days.

Just then, she sensed the presence of a few more Hollows. Itching to get a little action herself, the dark haired girl decided to chase after the new Hollow.

* * *

The Hollow wasn't that far from the first one. Kira found herself beside a river. If there wasn't a threat of one of those demons approaching, she wouldn't have just sat here and enjoyed the view. The river was clean and was flowing gently down stream overlooking the town in the horizon.

The dark haired girl tilted her head to the left, apparently dodging a strike intended to lop off her head. The next second, a giant, severed arm laid on the ground.

"You know, just because someone's back is turned, doesn't mean their guard is down," she spoke calmly, turning around to face the Hollow, Extase held at her side.

The creature was giant boar standing on its hind legs. The white mask was a definite factor that what she was dealing with a Hollow. Its right arm was missing though.

"You damn witch," the Hollow growled out, viciously. "I'll kill you!"

It tried to grab at her with its remaining arm, but she easily blocked it with her giant scissors.

Kira tilted her head. "I didn't know you demons could talk. I guess, you're not mindlessly monsters, after all."

"Shut up! Just who the hell are you? And what is that? A zanpakuto?" the demon asked, demandingly.

A black eyebrow raised in confusion. "A zanpakuto? I don't know what that is."

"If that's not a zanpakuto, then what is it?!" the Hollow yelled, furiously.

"This giant pair of scissors I'm wielding is called 'The Cutter of all Creations: Extase'. It's one of the few Imperial Arms left in my world," she answered. Not a second later, Kira sliced off the Hollow's head before it could blink.

Unsatisfied, she watched the Hollow disintegrate into nothing. "Hmph, that wasn't even a workout."

The sound of clapping reached her ears. "It's about time you showed up, Urahara."

"Oh? So you knew I was here, did you?" the shopkeeper asked, coming out from his hiding spot from under the bridge. "How long have known I've been watching you?"

"Since I've gotten here," Kira answered, turning around to face the exiled Soul Reaper. "Don't you know it's rude to spy on a girl?"

"Hey now, Kira, I was just doing some errands when I happened to come across you," Urahara replied, feigning hurt.

The dark haired girl scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right… You really just came to see how I'll handle a Hollow."

The shopkeeper simply grinned, knowingly.

"To be perfectly frank, I didn't even break a sweat." After the sheathed Extase shrunk in size, she pocketed it in her skirt. "In fact, if this is the strength of a Hollow, I could fight a hundred of them without feeling tired."

"Oh, overconfident, are we?"

"It's not overconfidence. I'm merely stating a fact," Kira said, simply.

A familiar spiritual pressure was approaching them. It was that orange haired Soul Reaper from earlier.

"Well, I've gotta go." The darked haired girl turned on her heel. Concentrating chakra into the soles of her feet, she disappeared into the distance.

Urahara simply smirked as he watched her retreating form.

* * *

When Kira returned to school, she figured lunch was over, so she headed back to class.

"You're late, Kira," Ms. Ochi reprimanded her as soon as she entered the room.

"Sorry, I got lost," Kira replied.

The teacher stared at her hard, waiting for a following up response. When she received none, she sighed. "Just take your seat."

The dark haired girl nodded and walked towards her desk.

"And next time you feel lost, Kira, don't be afraid to ask one of classmates for directions," Ms Ochi said, sweetly.

"I'll consider that, Ms. Ochi," the girl replied as she took her seat.

She glanced at the empty seat diagonally across from her. That orange haired Soul Reaper's seat. She watched his fight. He didn't really seem all that impressive. She wondered if all Soul Reapers were like that. She also wondered what if he was this 'Ichigo Kurosaki' guy she was looking for.

Just as she was lost in her thoughts, the orange haired boy entered the classroom.

Speak of the devil…

"You're late, Ichigo!" Ms. Ochi announced, angrily glaring at the back.

The orangette scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, sorry…"

The teacher just sighed, tiredly. "Just take your seat," she said, as she returned to writing the assignment on the chalkboard.

When the teacher said the orange boy's name, Kira perked up. That's Ichigo? That's Ichigo Kurosaki?

Her face scrunched up in irritation. Oh, great…! This just keeps getting better and better, doesn't it?

She let out of breath of annoyance, as she turned her head to stare out the window.

* * *

 **(A/N: That's it! The end of chapter four! I hoped you enjoyed it! This originally was going to be just more school life stuff, but then decided to have Kira have her first encounter with a Hollow. I know it wasn't much of a fight, but Hollows aren't really much of a threat at this point. Well, not to people with spiritual powers. Arrancars are the** ** _real_** **threats. Kira also finds out the identity of the guy who she owes her life to, and she's not very pleased. I wonder how this would unfold? Anyway, leave any comments, suggestions, and questions you have in a review, and thanks for reading!)**


	5. Rocky Foundations

**(A/N: Here's chapter five. Enjoy! Not beta'd yet...)**

* * *

Rocky Foundations

A couple of weeks has passed since Kira's first encounter with a Hollow, which means it's also been two weeks since she's started attending Karakura High.

Nevertheless, she hasn't made any friends or allies while attending the school. Good… They were all just ordinary humans, who would just get in the way.

She was also beginning to build a bad reputation at school. Just some silly rumors about being a delinquent, being in prison, or having a tattoo. Of course, she couldn't deny some of that, as they held some truth, but not for the ridiculous reasons they think. The dark haired girl could also see that these students would make up any kind of crap to make themselves feel better about their pathetic existence.

The only thing she was concerned about was keeping an eye on that Ichigo Kurosaki guy. She still hasn't found a way to repay her debt to him. How could she? It's not like he's been in any life threatening danger. And fighting weak Hollows like that, it's merely child's play.

Sometimes she wished he'll just slip up along the way, and deliberately put himself in danger. She knows it's selfish of her, but she wanted to get mission over with. Therefore, she could drop out of school and find way back home, back to her world.

However, the honorable side of her, suggests she couldn't do that. If he just purposely got himself in danger, it wouldn't feel like she really repaid him.

She sighed. This was turning into the mess. She kept the fact that she knew Ichigo's secret to herself. Not even he knows she knows. And it doesn't seem like most people in the class knows that Ichigo is a Soul Reaper.

The dark haired girl ate her breakfast, which consisted of sausages, fried eggs, and toast. After she was done, she grabbed her bag and left for school.

* * *

Orihime Inoue was getting ready for another day at school. She loved going to school! It was always so exciting! She gets to have another fun day with Tatsuki, Ichigo, and all of her friends.

A frown started to appear on her face. That new girl, Kira, hasn't made a single friend at school. She tried several times, but the girl seemed to give her the cold shoulder at every turn. The healer didn't know why she acted so aloof and distant to everyone, but she couldn't help feel that she must be lonely, not having friends.

"I'll just have to try harder to befriend Kira!" Orihime yelled out, enthusiastically, pumping her fist in the air. "I mean, I did talk to her yesterday. Who knew she was a manga writer?"

She gasped in alarm when she saw the time, which read 'seven a.m.' "Oh! I better hurry up or I'm going to be late!"

"Good morning, Tatsuki!" Orihime exclaimed, cheerfully waving at her best friend when she entered the classroom.

"Hey, Orihime," Tatsuki greeted her ginger headed friend.

After suffering from one of Chizuru's attacks and being protected by Tatsuki, she took her seat.

A few minutes before class started, Ichigo entered the classroom.

"Hi, Ichigo! Good morning!" Orihime waved at him, happily.

The orangette smiled slightly at her, as he gave a short wave back. "Good morning, Orihime." He went to take his seat.

It wasn't long before Kira entered. The dark haired girl glanced around, as if she was searching for something. Orihime let out an inaudible squeak when her blue eyes landed on her. She slowly stalked towards her desk.

Seeing the girl approaching her friend, Tatsuki immediately took a protective stance in front of the ginger haired girl.

"What do you want?" she hissed out.

Kira ignored her, as she pulled something out of her bag. She wordlessly handed it to Orihime. Gray eyes stared at in bewilderment. It was a book with an envelop attached it.

The dark haired girl gave an appreciative nod before taking her seat.

"What did she give you, Orihime?" Tatsuki asked, eyeing the envelop suspiciously.

Orihime stared at the white, thin package with confusion and curiosity. She glanced towards Kira to see what she'll say is in the envelop, but the girl was idly staring out the window.

She nervously unfolded the white sheet, and pulled out the contents from within. Her eyes widened at the thick wad of money in her heads.

"Damn," Tatsuki muttered out, astonished at the huge bundle of money. "How much money is that?"

Silently, Orihime counted the money. There was over one hundred and twenty thousand yen! "O-one hundred thousand yen," she mumbled out, unable to believe her eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Tatsuki screamed, completely appalled at load of money. All eyes turned towards them.

Orihime's face turned a light shade of pink in embarrassment. She hid the money behind her hand, hoping no one could see it.

Luckily, she was saved when Ms. Ochi entered the room. Tatsuki went back to her seat, not before advising her to give the money back and that she shouldn't take bribes. With the class settled down, she began the English lecture.

The ginger haired tried keep her mind off Kira's gift, so she hid the money in her bag and tried to focus on the lecture. She couldn't possibly accept it. She had to give the money back. She'll ask Kira to take it back after class.

The school day went by as usual as Kira sat through both English and History class. The bell rang meaning it was time for lunch, the only time in the school day she looks forward to.

She watched as all the other students gathered with their friends to eat lunch together. Ichigo left with that annoying brown haired boy, the guy who keeps texting on his phone, and that big guy, most likely eating lunch on the roof. That seems to be their usual hangout.

Just as she was about to leave, the dark haired girl was stopped when someone called her name. Blue eyes glanced up as Orihime approached her desk, fidgeting uneasily.

The girl bit the bottom of her lip, too nervous to speak.

"What is it?" Kira asked, obviously knowing the girl wanted to tell her something.

Seeing as her friend was too hesitant to say anything, Tatsuki snatched the envelope out her hand and slammed it down on Kira's desk.

"Here! Take your damn money back!" she growled, angrily glaring at the emotionless girl.

Kira wasn't fazed by the other girl's temper, as she coolly pulled out her bento boxes and stood up from her desk. "I can't," she said, calmly.

Before Tatsuki could make a retort, Orihime spoke up, albeit a bit shyly. "You should take it back, Kira. I-I really can't accept something like this."

"I told you I can't," the dark haired girl replied. "I don't like leaving debts unpaid."

Orihime's and Tatsuki's faces scrunched up in confusion.

"Debt?" Tatsuki muttered out, puzzled.

The ginger haired girl stared at the envelop in both awe and bewilderment. Could Kira be paying her back because of _that_?

Orihime swallowed the lump forming in her throat. "Uh, Kira?"

The aforementioned girl stopped by the door to glance at the girl over her shoulder.

"Would you like to join us for lunch?" she asked, offering the girl a small smile.

A black eyebrow rose in confusion. "Why?"

Orihime nervously pulled on the hem of her skirt. "Well, you seem lonely, and it'll be nice if we could be friends," she answered, honestly, as she stared at the dark haired girl with hopeful gray eyes.

Kira was actually quite shocked by the girl's request, even though she didn't show it. It appeared her friend was surprised as well, as a stuttered 'Orihime' left her lips.

"I-I'll think about it," Kira replied, as she left the room to eat her lunch alone.

"Okay then!" Orihime yelled out, a bit too happily. "See ya!"

* * *

Ichigo leaned against the rooftop railings as he idly listening to another one of Keigo's mindless rambles. He nonchalantly sipped his juice box.

Even since Kira showed up, nothing out of the ordinary has happened. Guess, she wasn't much of a threat, after all. That's good.

"So, Ichigo?"

The orangette cracked an eye open to see a grinning Keigo. "What?" Ichigo droned out.

"Do you want to check out the Kishi diner? There's this new hot chick working there!" Keigo exclaimed excitedly, wiggling a suggestive brow.

Ichigo threw his empty juice box at his perverted friend's face. "No, thanks!" he growled out, stomping off to buy another juice.

"You never learn, do you, Mr. Asano?" Mizuiro chided, texting away on his phone.

* * *

Stupid Keigo. He always knows just what to saw to ruin someone's mood. Ichigo strolled towards the vending machine which was located on the first floor, his thoughts straining on figuring out ways to keep the boy's lips shut permanently.

"C'mon, sweetie, let me buy you lunch."

"No."

It sounded like there was a struggle. The orangette peered around the corner to see Kira being harassed by a couple of delinquents.

"No need to be harsh. I promise you, you'll have a good time," the first guy said, suggestively, running his hands through the strands of her dark hair.

Kira glared at him. "I said no." She smacked his hand away. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I want to buy a drink." She stepped around the guy, only to be blocked by his friend.

"Hey, now, don't be so nasty. Then again…" He gazed lewdly at her chest. "...We like feisty girls."

Kira resisted the urge to cover herself. This is why she hated having a big bust size. There were many problems with it, but the most annoying one was this. Perverted men hitting on her because of her bust size. It made her feel so self-conscious and aggravated. She wished she born with smaller bosoms.

However, she had to maintain aloof and distant, so she acted like didn't care where this idiot's eyes were gazing at. She shoved past him to get to the vending machine.

Consequently, a hand grabbed her shoulder and shoved her back against the machine. Emotionless blue eyes stared at the two angry schoolboys.

"Listen, chick!" the first guy shouted out, furiously. "I'm getting tired of playing nice here!" His hand itched towards the bottom of her skirt.

Kira's hand twitched as she felt his fingertips prickling against her thigh. Such a disgusting feeling!

Without moment's notice, the his movement came to an abrupt halt, as he was now skidded across the floor, sporting what looked like a broken nose. Kira glanced up to see her saviour, Ichigo Kurosaki. His face was scrunched up in anger, his fist outstretched, indicating he was one who punched the guy.

"You punk!" The second guy screamed out, launching a punch at the orangette. Ichigo easily dodged it, and uppercutted the boy's jaw.

Two guys struggled to stand up, glancing up angrily at their assailant.

"You bastard!" the guy who's jaw Ichigo broke, snarled at the orange haired teen.

The other guy, however, was trembling in fear. He gripped his friend's shoulder, stopping him from attacking Ichigo.

"Man, why did you stop me?"

"Look at the guy's hair. That's Ichigo Kurosaki!"

This seemed to get the boy's attention as his eyes widened in horror and realization. "Ichigo Kurosaki?!"

Both guys hightailed it out of there, frantically and fearfully yelling 'I'm sorry' along the way.

Ichigo's glare softened into his usual scowl. He turned to face Kira. "Are you alright?" he asked, concerned, checking her body for injuries.

The dark haired girl ignored him, pulling out her changed to buy a can of coffee.

An angry tick marked appeared the orangette's head. He just saved her, and this is the thanks he gets? Being ignored? She really is ungrateful.

Ichigo made his irritation known. "Hey! Are you even listening to me?"

The dark haired girl stopped sipping her coffee, to glance up him, coolly. "You talk too much."

The orange haired Soul Reaper's whole body started to face, furiously. "What?!"

Kira strolled past him. "This place is filled with miserable people, only feeling better about themselves when they hound someone they think are more miserable than them."

"Huh?" Brown eyes blinked in confusion. Ichigo was trying to process what she just said. Was it aimed at him or was she just talking to herself?

She glanced at him over her shoulder.

A few seconds of uncomfortable silence passed between the two, as students walked along, heading back to class.

The orangette shifted his weight from one foot to another, his impatience clearly showing. Before he could open his mouth, Kira beat him to it.

"I don't like you."

It took a few moments for Ichigo's brain to register her words. Once he did, his frown deepened into an angry scowl. His lips were pulled into a snarl. This girl…!

"What the hell does that mean Is that some way to thank someone?" he growled, furiously. "I just saved you from being…" He was extremely livid, however, there was a light hue of pink growing on his tanned cheeks, his words hanging in the air.

"Raped," Kira finished for him, nonchalantly, raising a brow slightly when his face was flushed in a darker shade of pink. She took another sip of her coffee, her face contorted into an odd mixture of displeasure and contentment. She didn't mind the coffee, but she wished it was a cup of sake instead.

"I don't like you," she repeated once more. "But I don't like being indebted to people either." She threw the empty can in the trash bin. "I'll pay you back," she said, walking away.

"Huh? You don't have to do that," Ichigo shouted at her, running up to catch up to her.

Kira simply sped up her pacing. Oh god, the guy was annoyingly persistent.

Not a moment later, she found herself in front her classroom door. She opened the door and took her seat, waiting for third period to start. She was kind of relieved when Ichigo left her alone and did the same.

However, there was something about him that reminded her of Naruto. Conversely, she pushed those thoughts away, waiting for class to begin.

* * *

Mr. Hoshi just finished wrapping his biology lecture, more specifically on cells and the body's structure. "Now, I'll assign you guys into groups of two. Your assignment research the benefactors and structure of a specific body system of your choosing, and to do a ten page report on it. I expect to be as clear and detailed as possible, showing that you _actually_ did the research and not just copied it from the internet." He held up a sheet of paper he took from his desk. "Now, I'll assign your partners and that's who have to work with for the next two weeks."

Kira tuned the teacher out, opting to draw a few sketches for her manga. The last manga she presented to her editor was deemed too 'inappropriate' for a girl her age to write. It wasn't inappropriate, she just couldn't stomach it. The dark haired girl couldn't help but roll her eyes at that. Her editor suggested she write something more suited for teens her age, more specifically write a story in an ordinary high school setting, suggesting it could be a romantic/comedy or something. She almost growled at the thought. No way was she writing crap like that!

"Kira…"

Kira perked up when she heard her name being called.

"...And Ichigo."

Kira glanced over to the orangette to see him staring back her with the usual frown on his face. Her face contorted into one of annoyance. She had to work with him? Sigh, it was just a stupid project, not like she has to be his friend or anything.

She noticed his frown seemed to deepen when he noticed her look of displeasure.

The teacher continued giving out lab partners. Not soon after that the bell rung indicating that the class was over.

"Don't forget the assignment is due in two weeks, so get busy! No distractions!"

* * *

Ichigo was not pleased with assignment. It's so much the work itself, but rather _who_ he was paired up with. He had to be teamed with Kira of all people. Could anyone really blame him for feeling a little aggravated? Just minutes before class, Kira blatantly stated she doesn't like him, despite the fact that he just saved her.

The orangette pinched the bridge of his nose to keep his irritation at bay. He glanced over to see Kira idly writing away in her notebook. Looks like he's going to make the first move, if he wanted to get this biology assignment over with.

He stalked towards her desk, bag slung over his shoulder. "Hey," he called out to her, hoping to get her attention. She stopped what she was doing, and tilted her head towards.

"What is it?" Kira asked, coldly. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

Ichigo gritted his teeth. This girl was really starting to get on her nerves.

"In case you haven't noticed," he snapped. "We need to work on our project."

"I can do it myself," she replied without hesitation. "I don't need you."

A tick mark appeared on the orange haired boy's forehead. "Look, you little…!" He angrily scratched the back of his head. "I'm not asking to be friends with me. We just need to work together to get our assignment done. After that, you never have to speak to me again," Ichigo finished, waiting for her response. He never was good with negotiations. The way was staring at him with those discomposing blue eyes of hers made it even more unnerving.

After a few moments of unsettling silence, Kira finally spoke and her answer shocked Ichigo. "Sure."

Yes, he wanted to get the project over with, but he never expected her to agree with him so readily. He thought she'll a bit more difficult.

Kira's eyebrows furrowed in annoyance. "What? Is me agreeing with you that big a deal?" She rolled her eyes. "You're such a simpleton."

The orangette growled. The girl knew just what to say to tick him off. "Why, you…!"

She packed her things. "I'll be at your house tomorrow night at seven." She left before Ichigo could refuse her demand.

He let out of breath of frustration. Great… Now how was he going to tell his dad and sisters that he's having a classmate coming over at dinnertime to work on an assignment. And not to mention a _female_ classmate. No doubt his father and Yuzu would become hysterical. Karin, though, is a bit more subtle.

Just then the alarm of his Combat Pass went off. He smirked a little. Just what he needed to let off a little steam.

* * *

Ichigo waited in anticipation for Kira to arrive at his house. He was already dreading it and every passing minute made it even worse. He already to told his family he had a classmate. The result was less than pleasing to his taste.

(FLASHBACK)

 _Ichigo climbed down the stairs. He just recently gotten his room cleaned and ready for Kira's arrival. He entered the kitchen to see his sister preparing to make dinner._

" _Yuzu, you better set up one more plate. I have a guest come over," Ichigo advised._

 _His sister's face brightened up. "Oh? Do you have a friend come over, Ichigo?"_

 _He let out frustrated sigh. "I guess you could say that," he mumbled out._

" _Ichigo has a friend come over?" Isshin shouted, excitedly, charging into the room. He wrapped his arm around his son's head, pulling him into a hug. "Outta boy! Who knew you had it in you to invite a cute girl over for dinner."_

 _The orange haired boy managed to release himself from his father's grasp. "Get off me! And how do you even know it's a girl anyway?"_

 _Isshin wagged his finger in his face in a knowing manner. "A father always knows when his son is at that stage of, let's just say, wanting to date a girl." He crossed his arms proudly. "In fact, when I was your age- Ugh!"_

 _He was cut off by a fist connecting to his face._

" _Shut up, Dad!" Ichigo growled out, his face red with anger before stomping back into his room._

(END OF FLASHBACK)

Ichigo sat on his bed, anxiously tapping his foot against the floor, waiting for Kira's arrival. Then a thought occurred to him. She doesn't even know where he lives, does she? Because she stormed out of the room before he could tell her.

He ruffled his hair in frustration. The girl really knew how to get on his nerves without her presence being here. He guess he had no choice, but to look for her.

Just when he came up with that conclusion, the doorbell rang.

"Ichigo! Your friend's here!" He heard Yuzu calling him.

"Be right there!" He replied back. Guess he didn't have to go looking for Kira, after all.

* * *

Kira rang the doorbell, waiting patiently for someone to answer. She was dressed in a simple green t-shirt and black shorts, sporting white, ankle socks and black, sport shoes. A few minutes later, the knob turned and the door opened to reveal a little girl with short, brown hair and big, brown eyes to match.

"Who are you?" she asked, curiously.

"I'm Kira, a classmate of Ichigo," Kira responded.

The girl's face seemed to brighten from her response. "Oh! You must be my brother's friend! He told us you were coming. Come in!" She opened the door wider to allow Kira to enter the house.

After removing her shoes, the dark haired girl was nearly ambushed by a middle aged man with black hair.

"Ah! You must the girl my son was telling us about!" Isshin exclaimed, enthusiastically. "Welcome to our lovely home!"

"Uh…" This was the first time Kira was actually stunned when she entered this world. She dreaded having to enter Ichigo's, knowing he lives in a clinic. That's why she had a couple of drinks to relieve her stress. However, she never expected the house to be so...normal, and the doctor, she's assuming was this man before her, to be this eccentric. "Thank you…" She politely bowed her head.

Isshin waved his hand, dismissively. "Stop. There's no need to be so formal."

Kira blinked in confusion. "Oh… Okay."

"Shut up,Dad!" Ichigo shouted, climbing down the stairs. "You're freaking her out." He shoved his father I aside. "I see you've met my idiot father and my little sister, Yuzu. My other sister, Karin, is out playing with her friends. She should be back soon though."

He scratched the back of his head. "Let's head up to my room. It'll be a more _private_ ," he emphasized, glaring at his dad, who was sprawled on the floor.

* * *

Ichigo led Kira up to his room. He opened the door, allowing her to enter first.

"This room is plain," Kira stated, glancing around the area.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ichigo snapped, shutting the door.

The dark haired girl simply ignored his outburst and took a biology textbook and a notebook. "I was thinking we could either do the cardiovascular or the reproductive system. Then I thought to cross out the last one."

"Why?"

She finished unpacking her supplies and gave him a look, raising an incredulous eyebrow. "Because when I said the word 'rape' yesterday, you had the look of a frightened, little child."

Ichigo's face turned red in both embarrassment and anger. "You can't just say stuff like _that_ so lightly!"

"See? That face right there is the reason why we aren't discussing why babies are made," Kira stated, sighing, her point being proven.

He was completely fed up with her cold attitude! The orangette was trying to be nice, but she was making it _so_ difficult. Geez! What was her problem anyway?

He decided if he wanted to get this over with, he was going to have to learn to deal with her snide comments.

"Fine!" he groaned, feeling a bit agitated. "We'll do the cardiovascular system."

Kira nodded her head. Her eyes snapped towards the lion plushie that fall off Ichigo's desk. Her eyes narrowed. There was something about it that caused an unpleasant vibe to shiver through her.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked, stepping around her too see what she was looking at. He inwardly groaned when he saw Kon lying lifelessly on the ground. He knew this was one of the mod soul's perverted tricks to get close to women.

"That doll… Get rid of it," she demanded, opening her textbook.

Ichigo smirked at the plushie's horrified face. "With pleasure!" He picked it up, opened the door, and tossed it the room. "Yuzu, I found your doll!"

He closed the door and the distant sound of running footsteps could be heard behind its walls. A joyful squeal of 'Bustov!' was heard.

"Let's get started," Ichigo said, but he paused at the thoughtful expression on Kira's face. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

Kira shook her head. "It's nothing… It's just…" She paused, trying to find the right words. "You have an adorable sister, is all."

Ichigo mouth was agaped. He was absolutely flabbergasted. "Wh-what?" he stammered. It's was the first time Kira said something that sounded like a compliment, and the look of wistfulness adorning her face made it all the more astonishing.

A small smile graced her lips. "I like children."

The orange haired boy eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Okay, something's up. Why are you acting nice all of a sudden?"

A frown appeared on the dark haired girl's facial expression. "None of your business," she replied, coldly. "Let's just get started."

She opened her textbook to the cardiovascular page. Ichigo followed suit as the both discussed various ways they could go about writing their ten page essay on the subject.

* * *

They spent hours studying before Yuzu called them out for dinner.

Ichigo yawned and stretched his tired limbs. "Let's call it a day."

Kira nodded her head in agreement. "Let's meet up tomorrow morning at the cafe down the street," she said, leaving no room for argument. "Ten o'clock sharp. Don't be late," she glared at him. She packed her book and the notes they took back in the bag.

Ichigo opened the door and led her downstairs to the diner room table.

"Take a seat," he said as he made his way towards his own chair.

Kira watched silently as the other members of the Kurosaki household took their respective seats. She also noticed a dark haired girl that was about the same age as Yuzu. Must be Ichigo's other sister, Karin. She felt a small hand grab hers. She glanced down to see Yuzu offering her a gentle smile.

"Don't be shy, Kira. Take a seat," she said, leading her to an empty spot on the table. The food looked absolutely delicious. It almost made her mouth water. Almost. "I made curry and fish teriyaki. I hope you like it."

Kira gave a quiet 'thank you', as she took her seat. The black haired little girl, Karin, glanced at her, her dark eyes dancing with recognition. "Hey, aren't you that girl that was here a few months? My brother brought you because you broke your ankle, right?"

Blue eyes narrowed at the orangette, who glared at her right back. "You don't say…" Now, there's no mistaking it. It was this orange haired idiot who saved her that night.

"What?" Ichigo growled out, expecting a snarky response from his classmate.

"Nothing…" Kira silently dug into the meal.

"Ah! Don't mind my good-for-nothing son," Isshin intervened, running over to pull Ichigo into a headlock. "He's a blockhead. Doesn't know how to be a gentleman to such a lovely lady."

"Get off me, you stupid old man!" Ichigo tossed his father aside, and the father/son wrestling commenced.

Karin sighed. "There they go again…"

Yuzu pouted, displeased with the men's behavior. "Stop it, you two! We have a guest!"

"Just ignore them, Yuzu."

The brown haired turned to face Kira with an apologetic expression. "Sorry about my dad and brother. This happens all the time."

This was normal for them? A normal family meal… It brought back a lot of old memories.

Tears started swell up in Kira's blue eyes, however, her body was trembling with sardonic giggling. Her emotions were exploding out of control. When was the last time she had a family meal like this? Not since Night Raid disbanded. She was caught between depressively crying or laughing hysterically.

"Is something wrong, Kira?" Yuzu questioned, concerned.

Her emotions decided to answer for her, as anguished tears streamed down her face as a fit of crazed laughter escaped her mouth.

The Kurosaki family panicked at the emotional wrecked girl in front of them, completely unsure of what to do.

If only they knew she just wanted to go home.

* * *

 **(A/N: That's the end of chapter five! I hope you enjoyed it! There's lots of things that I think needs to be addressed. This chapter is twice as long as any other chapters I've written for this story so far. I can't guarantee all chapter would be this long. The length of the chapters would be inconsistent. But I would say that they would be at least a minimum of two thousand words each.**

 **The reason why Kira gave Orihime money would be explained in the next chapter or two.**

 **It looks like Ichigo and Kira are off on a shaky start on their friendship. If you can even call it that… If figured a partnership assignment would be the best way to force those two to interact with each other, especially since Kira is so indifferent and unwilling about forming any type of relationships or bonds with anybody.**

 **Well, leave any comments, suggestions, or questions in a review! Thanks for reading!)**


	6. Macabre Cycles

**(A/N: Here's chapter six of 'Dark Passions'! I think there's one thing I want to say… When I started this I know I said six or seven chapters before this fanfic ends up with indefinite hiatus to avoid spoiler alerts for the K'SNA series. But that's because I thought I'll hit the Hueco Mundo arc by now. However, it may take longer because I'm having too much fun writing school life stuff. Which is odd because I've never thought about writing high school AU fanfics nor writing in the fandom of anime that mostly takes place in a high school setting, found them too boring to write. On the contrary though, I'm having fun coming up with ideas of Kira interacting with Ichigo and his friends in an ordinary school environment. And also, since last chapter has Ichigo and Kira spending two weeks on a project… Honestly, I first I was going to skip the rest of the project and go straight to them completing and turning it in, although implied, instead, I decided to do more chapters of them working together on it. So more Ichigo/Kira interaction times. So, all in all, there may be about five or six more chapters before the Arrancar start to appear. Guess, I better call this 'Kira Enters World of Bleach' arc… Sorry, didn't come up with a name.**

 **And for those of you concerned about pairings… There are none. At first there was going to be Ichigo/Kira, but figuring how this was going to end, I thought naw… And I'm keeping it that way! So no Ichigo/OC… No OC/anybody, in fact. The closest relationship Ichigo is going to have with Kira is a brother/sister relationship...once they get to that point. Possibly the same relationship he has with Rukia. You know, more than friends, less than lovers. If they are pairings, it'll mostly likely be canon pairings. You know, Ichigo/Orihime and Rukia/Renji. Because one, I wasn't focused on romance in this story, and two, like I said a couple of chapters ago, I** _ **actually**_ **don't mind the canon pairings. The only thing disappointing is that there was no relationship upgrade between. *sigh* I guess, that's what the light novel is for. Rukia's and Renji's wedding and Ichigo confesses to Orihime. Actually, the latter is kinda surprising. I thought Orihime would finally have the guts to confess her love to Ichigo, not the other way around. Is it implying Ichigo harbored feelings for Orihime, but kept them repressed? Well, the pilot did have them having feelings for each other, so… Sorry, for rambling. That's all I want to say.**

 **Anyway, enjoy the chapter! Not beta'd yet…)**

* * *

Macabre Cycles

Ichigo laid on his bed the next morning. He could hardly sleep, not after Kira's breakdown last night. After that, she ran out the door without a word. He tried chasing after her, but he came outside, she was nowhere in sight.

Last night's incident changed his perspective of Kira. He always viewed her as a cold, insensitive girl. But now… He didn't know what to think. Maybe there was more to her that she wasn't letting on.

"Ichigo!" He heard his sister, Karin, calling for him. "There's someone on the phone for you!"

The orangette lazily got off of bed, wondering who would call him at this time. It was only eight a.m. on a Sunday morning.

"Be right there!" he yelled out the door.

He quickly replaced his pajamas with a plain black t-shirt and jeans and headed downstairs.

* * *

When Ichigo reached the living room, he saw Yuzu making breakfast and Karin was talking on the phone. Her face was a mixture of puzzlement and concern. He approached his sister.

"Who is it?" he asked.

The young girl held the phone out, her hand covering the receiver. "It's Kira… I think she sounds sick." She handed the phone over to her brother, who took it in return.

"Hello? Kira?" Ichigo responded into the phone, his voice had a slight trace of worry in them.

There was silence for few agonizing seconds.

" _I-Ichigo?"_ He heard Kira's voice reply from the other line. Although, she tried to keep the cold, indifferent facade up, her voice was somewhat slurred.

The orangette's brow scrunched up in confusion. "Kira, what's the matter?"

" _It's nothing,"_ Kira said, tiredly. There was a small hiccup. _"I just wanted to call to say that let's cancel today's meeting."_

"What? Why?" Ichigo let his dubiety be known. "Are you sick?"

" _No,"_ she answered, trying to sound as normal as possible, however, the slurriness of her voice wasn't convincing him.

"Where do you live?"

His sudden question caught her off guard. _"Wh-what?"_ she stuttered out.

"Where do you live?" Ichigo repeated, more sternly.

" _I-I live in the Komatsu district. Kaiyosei Apartment Complex: number four-o-three…"_ There was a small hiccup on the other line, as she paused for a sec. _"Wh-why?"_

"I'm coming over," the orange haired boy declared with finality.

" _What?! No!"_ She seemed angry now. _"You can't just come over to my house-"_

"I don't want to hear any excuses!" he cut her off. "I'll be there in an hour." He hung up the phone before she could protest.

Ichigo couldn't help but to be worried about her. How could he not? She had an emotional breakdown at his house, and now it felt like she didn't get any sleep last night. He had to wonder, if there was anyone looking after her.

He had quick breakfast with his sisters, his dad already left to purchase more supplies for his clinic. His view of Kira was completely turned around. He wondered how much of how she presents herself at school was actually the _real_ her.

He'll find out when he gets to her apartment.

* * *

"Dammit!" Kira growled out when Ichigo hung up the phone on her. Bastard! Just who the hell does he think he is?

Tch! She slammed the phone down, causing a loud bang to ring throughout the living room.

An hour, huh? She had only an hour to clean up her home. But more specifically, _getting rid of the bottles of sake that were scattered on the floor!_

She wasn't thinking when she told Ichigo her address. She _never_ wanted to anyone to know! Ugh! It's hard to think straight when a person's drunk.

This is the second most stressful consequence about drinking alcohol next to hangovers. Speaking of which, she did have a small headache, but nothing _too_ serious. She didn't drink much anyway. Just a couple of bottles. The rest are an emergency stash for later when she needs to 'release her stress'.

Most of the sakes are full bottles she stole from various people's houses. It was too dangerous to steal from liquor stores because of the cameras. And she didn't want to use the transformation jutsu because her chakra might be sensed by Ichigo or anyone else who's spiritually sensitive.

Why did the drinking age have to be twenty? What a pain!

Kira went into the cabinet next to the fern plant she keeps on the far left side of room. She opened it and pulled out a bottle of aspirin. This should relieve her headaches, if only for a few hours. She quickly made her way to the kitchen, poured herself a cup of water, and drank the medicine along with it.

The dark haired clapped her hands together. Now… It was time to clean this place up. And she only had forty-five minutes to do it before Ichigo is due to arrive at her apartment. Besides, knowing his personality, he's going throw a huge hissy fit if he found out she was drinking underaged.

* * *

Ichigo made his way towards Kira's apartment complex. Her house was across town, so it'll take some time for him to get there. It was a quite chilly outside, therefore, he remembered to take a jacket with him.

A Hollow alert got him a little sidetracked, but it didn't take long for him to deal with the threat. It seems that Hollows have been showing up more frequently these past few months. He wondered if it was because of Kira. Although, the girl's spiritual pressure as been suppressed that not even he could pick up on it, even though he's not good at detecting spiritual energy anyway.

The orangette finally arrived at Kira's apartment complex. The building was very modern and was considerable large in size. There was a white fence surrounding the outer layer of it. He walked towards the gate and opened, stepping inside the perimeter. Now, he just had to find his classmate's room number. Four-o-three, was it?

It took him a few minutes, but Ichigo managed to find her apartment number. Her home was located on the first floor of the apartment complex on the far left.

He rang the doorbell, impatiently waiting for Kira to answer it. He could hear the faint sound of dishes clattering. She must have just finished breakfast. Soon afterwards, footsteps approached the door. Lazily, the door opened to reveal Kira, who probably seen better days.

Her hair was a complete mess, spreading out on ends in a disheveled manner. She was dressed in a simple sleeveless yellow shirt and black shorts, although the clothes were a little wrinkled in some places.

The dark haired girl's blue eyes narrowed when she spotted him. "What?" she groaned out in obvious displeasure.

Ichigo's scowl deepened at her blatant rudeness. " _Good morning_ to you, too." He sighed, trying to calm himself down. "May I come in?"

She stared at him for a few seconds then she glanced behind her, as if she was contemplating something. "Sure…," she finally answered him, although, there was some hesitance in her voice.

She opened the door wider to let him inside. When the orange haired teen stepped inside Kira's home, the first thing he noticed was how empty and desolate it seemed. There were no photos of family or friends. No personal possessions or belongings. It's as if no one lived here, at all. The floor was carpeted black and the walls were painted dark purple in color. The whole apartment gave off a dark and depressing vibe. Ichigo had to wonder is this what Kira feels all the time.

"Make yourself at home," Kira said, as she went into the kitchen. He took a sit on the couch. "Do you want some tea, Ichigo?"

"Uh, sure," Ichigo replied, still gazing around the room. "And you called my room plain… Do you actually live here?"

She did not react to his puzzling question. "In fact, I do. I'm not one to carry personal paraphernalias around." _"Since I'm only staying here until I find a way home,"_ " she add as an afterthought.

The dark haired girl handed him his tea. He grunted his thanks as took a sip, tasting the flavor.

There was an awkward silence that emanated between them. Ichigo came here to check up on her, to see how she was doing. Now that he was here, he was at lost for words. He realized that he did not know her, at all. They never really talked yesterday. All they did was discuss their assignment together and ideas how to work out the project.

"So…," he started. "You cancelled today's meeting. Why?" Brown eyes stared at her blue eyes intensely, waiting for her answer.

Kira simply shrugged her shoulders. "I wasn't in the mood." She munched on a piece of chocolate chip cookie. The orangette wondered when did she set out a plate of cookies. She noticed him, eyeing the cookies hungrily. "Have some."

His hand reached out to take a cookie. He examined it before biting a chunk of it, savoring a the soft, chewy taste. "Wasn't in the mood, huh? Was it because of last night?" He eyed her, waiting to see her reaction.

She raised a simple black brow. "Is that all?" She sighed. "I simply was not in the mood."

Ichigo scoffed. "I find that hard to believe."

"Believe what you want," Kira retorted. "Last time, I've checked I wasn't obligated to tell you anything. We're not even friends," she stated, coldly. Now, that was a low blow.

The orange haired gritted his teeth. What's with her? All he was trying to do was check up on her, but all she was doing rebuffing him, frostily.

He ruffled his hair in aggravation. Guess, he should be glad that Kira is back to normal though.

Just then, the sound of his combat pass went off. He gave a startled yelp, almost falling off the couch. The damn thing always seems go off at the most inconvenient times.

Kira raised an eyebrow at his strange behavior. "Is something wrong?"

His lips twitched into a nervous half smile. "No, nothing's wrong." She watched as he started fidgeting, his eyes staring worriedly out the window.

"If you have no more business here, I suggest you leave."

"Huh?" Her words seemed to leave him in a momentary state of confusion.

"Leave," she repeated, more firmly this time.

He nodded his head, getting up from the couch. Kira led him towards the door and opened it for him.

"See you at school then," Ichigo said, awkwardly, as he stepped outside.

"Whatever." She slammed the door on him. The orange haired Soul Reaper didn't have time to be pissed off about that. He had a Hollow that needed exterminating.

* * *

"IIICHIGOOOO!" For the hundredth time, Ichigo was ambushed by another one of Keigo's obnoxious greetings. He held out his fist and his brown haired friend ran right into it, knocking him on his ass.

The orangette sighed in irritation as he stepped around the frailing boy. He didn't know why he came trying that same old trick everyday. It _never_ works.

When he made to class, most of the other students were already there.

"Good morning, Ichigo!" Orihime greeted him in her usual cheerful.

He waved back to her. "Morning, Orihime," he greeted. His brown eyes glanced towards Kira, who was idly staring out the window.

He took his seat when Ms. Ochi entered the classroom.

The class when on as in its usual routine. There was no Hollow alert, so Ichigo didn't have to worry about making an excuse to run off school grounds and transform into a Soul Reaper.

* * *

It wasn't long before lunchtime rolled around.

"Yo, Ichigo!" Keigo sang as he approached his desk. "How about another awesome lunch with yours truly!"

"Lunch with you is never awesome," Ichigo scoffed. He stood up from his chair, ignoring a crestfallen Keigo.

"Why don't you join us for lunch, Kira?" Orihime asked, holding up her own bento.

"No," Kira replied, holding her two bentos in her arms. Her eyebrows were furrowed. She didn't know why this girl was so persistent on this matter. Everyday she asks her to eat with her, and everyday she turns her down.

"Just join us for lunch, Kira," Ichigo interrupted their conversation, startling both Orihime and Tatsuki.

"I don't want to," the dark haired girl replied, uninterested.

He sighed. "Just join us already. What do you got to lose?"

"My dignity. My self respect," she mumbled, deadpanned.

His scowl deepened. He couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or not.

She felt a tug on her arm. She glanced over to see Orihime tugging on her sleeves, staring at her with big, puppy dog eyes.

There was something about this girl that reminded Kira of an old friend. She finally relented. The ginger haired girl cheered loudly and proudly as they led Kira up to the rooftop for lunch. She was finally eating lunch with them!

* * *

Kira watched unenthusiastically as everyone took a seat on the floor. She eventually took her own seat. The brown haired boy whined nonstop when he found out the 'cold, loner girl' was joining them for lunch. He instantly met with a fist to the face followed by a deathly glare, both courtesy of Ichigo.

She felt...out of place as they all seemed to engage in various conversations. Most of which, she didn't understand because they were talking about, let's just say, old times that she was never apart of.

"So, Kira?"

Blue eyes glanced over to the ginger haired girl, who was smiling widely at her in return.

"Do you want try some of my red bean bread? It's really tasty!" she said, happily. Kira noticed everyone seemed to blanched at the thought of her food.

"If I were you, I won't do it," Tatsuki advised her, cautiously.

Kira raised an eyebrow. "Why?" And why was this girl suddenly being nice to her. Didn't she hate her?

The spiky haired girl's face contorted into one of sickening horror. "Orihime is a terrible cook."

The dark haired girl stared at the reddened bread with curiosity. The ginger haired girl was apparently a bad cook, huh? She'll be the judge of that.

She took a piece off the bread and popped in her mouth, much to everyone's shock and horror. She chewed slowly, trying to get a feel of the taste. It tasted strange, but it wasn't bad. It was actually quite good!

"Is that a smile?!"

After Keigo's appalled outburst, everyone turned to see that Kira was indeed smiling if only slightly. It first time anyone in school had seen a genuine expression on her face, besides indifference.

Ichigo was the one who was the most astonished. He had spent most of the night studying with her, and her lips had never once turned upwards in a genuine smile. The fact that eating Orihime's unusual foods made her happy caused two things to run through his head. One, are her taste buds as bad as Orihime's? And two, was eating all that took to make her happy?

The next second, the smile slipped off Kira's face and returned to her usual perpetual frown when she noticed everyone gawking at her in awe and bewilderment. Her blue eyes glanced towards Orihime.

"It's good," was all she said.

Orihime beamed. "Really?! Hehe… Thank you!"

Kira nodded in appreciation.

"So, Kira? What school did you go to before coming here?" Keigo asked, curiously.

There was a short pause. Kira's body stiffened slightly. "...You don't want to know. Nobody wants to know."

"What? Why?" he whined.

Ichigo slammed a piece of sandwich in the whiny boy's mouth. "Shut up, Keigo. If she doesn't want to tell us, she doesn't want to tell us."

She calmly took a sip of her canned coffee. "It's not that I don't want to, it's just that I shouldn't. Most people wouldn't like my response."

"Did you go to a school with a bad reputation?" Mizuiro asked, taking the time to look away from his phone.

The dark haired girl shifted in her seat. "You could say that…"

Keigo managed to spit out the sandwich out his mouth. "Now, I want to know!" he exclaimed, loudly.

Everyone's curious gaze was on her. She never liked telling this story, but if this would shut them up, so be it.

She coolly sipped her coffee. "Let's just say there was a horrible tragedy that happened at my old school."

"A horrible tragedy?" Chad spoke. It was the first time Kira heard his voice. It was very deep, she noted.

"There was a fire and all the teachers died along with thirty students," she answered. "The whole school was burned to the ground."

There were gasps of horror and shock.

A hand was placed on her shoulder. Kira glanced over to see Orihime giving her a sympathetic look. There were tears brimming around her eyelids. "That must have been horrible for you. Seeing all your friends die."

Kira merely raised a nonchalant brow in response. "Horrible? Friends? Quite the contrary," she responded, coolly. "I felt nothing. No anger, no sorrow, no regrets. Isn't death normal?"

Ichigo glared at her. "What the hell do you mean?!"

Her blue eyes gazed into his enraged brown ones with such damn calmness that it just infuriated him more.

"Exactly as I said…" Her eyes took a glint of resignation. "There's nothing special about being born. All things live and eventually decay into dust. Everything in the universe is meant to die. So why should I feel any sadness or regret for things that happens naturally? Anyone who thinks otherwise are desperate people unwilling to accept the inevitable reality that's in front of them. That's what's truly sad."

"You bitch!"

Everything in that split second happened so fast. Kira was nursing a bruised cheek. Chad and Tatsuki was holding an enraged Ichigo back from pummeling the girl as he glared at her with hate filled eyes..

The tension was heavy, thick, and foreboding.

Some of them were scared. They had never seen Ichigo _so_ angry before. No, angry is an understated. Infuriated, vexed is more like it.

Kira's bangs shadowed her eyes, so they couldn't tell what kind of expression she wore on her face. She simply picked up her spilled lunch and left the roof.

* * *

 **(A/N: That's the end of chapter six! I hoped you enjoyed it. It seems that Ichigo's and Kira's relationship has taking a turn for the worse. I made it seemed that Ichigo took Kira's response personally because to him, it seems like she was telling him his mother's death was natural and shouldn't be taken too seriously, even if it was unintentional. And everyone knows that Ichigo's mother's death is a** _ **very**_ **sensitive topic for him. Kira has never been more insensitive than she has been until that very moment. Now, it'll be even more awkward for them to work on their assignment together.**

 **To me, it doesn't seem like Ichigo is above hitting women along as they truly, _truly_ piss him off, like Kira did just now. I mean, I've seen him shove Rukia and he went to a karate dojo and had Tatsuki as an opponent. The only girl who he would _never_ lay a hand on is Orihime. Well, that's just my opinion. I'm sure some of you think differently.**

 **Anyway, leave suggestions, comments, and questions in a review! Thanks for reading!)**


End file.
